This invention relates to a method and a steaming oven having a collector plate that collects and disposes of waste material from cooking food products with steam.
Sub-atmospheric cook-and-hold steaming ovens are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,903 discloses an open topped water holding tray that is disposed at the bottom of the oven. The oven includes means to heat the water to provide steam for cooking and/or holding food products warm and moist. A manually operated drain valve is provided near the lowermost portion of the water tray. An optional grease catching pan is disposed between the racks of the oven and the water tray. The drain valve is manually operated to periodically drain the water tray.
The grease catching pan catches droppings (e.g., condensed steam entrained with food protein, food scraps and other undesirable materials) that drip from food being cooked in the oven. This prevents the droppings from one food batch entering the water tray, which could cause foam to develop in the steaming compartment. The foam could then spill from the cooking compartment when the door is opened, thereby causing slipping hazards and other undesirable effects. Although the grease catching pan catches the droppings, an operator needs to keep a close watch to empty the pan before it fills and overflows into the water tray.
Drip pans with a drain tube are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,319 discloses a drip pan that is sloped to guide droppings to a channel leading to a drain tube that exits the cooking chamber. This arrangement is disposed between the grill or grate and the flames of a burner so as to minimize flaming due to grease droppings.
It is also known to provide a water tray with an overflow control. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,793 discloses a water tray that serves the dual function of providing steam to the cooking chamber and the collection of waste droppings. A funnel is disposed in the tray to direct the waste droppings and water to a catch pan as the water/grease level exceeds the height of the funnel. The dual function water tray has the disadvantage that waste contaminants enter the boiling water tray, which in turn contaminates food cooked in later batches with the tastes or residues of previously cooked items.
There is a need for an improved steaming oven and droppings removal system.
A steaming oven of the present invention comprises an oven chamber and a water reservoir disposed in the oven chamber to provide steam therein. An overflow tube is disposed in the water reservoir so as to prevent water from exceeding a predetermined level. A collector plate is disposed in the oven chamber above the water reservoir. The collector plate comprises a drain in registry with the overflow tube so that waste material collected by the collector plate flows through the overflow tube.
In one embodiment of the steaming oven of the present invention, the drain comprises a drain tube that is inserted into the overfill tube. The drain tube has a smaller diameter than a diameter of the overfill tube. A drain cover optionally is in registry with the drain.
In another embodiment of the steaming oven of the present invention, the collector plate comprises a front support and a back support that are dimensioned and positioned to align the collector plate and the drain with the overfill tube when the collector plate is being installed in the oven chamber. Preferably, the overfill tube provides additional support for the collector plate. The front support may optionally have a water fill opening. Preferably, the back support comprises a tubular shape.
In still another embodiment of the steaming oven of the present invention, the collector plate is removably disposed in the oven chamber.
In yet another embodiment of the steaming oven of the present invention, the collector plate is dimensioned so that a gap is provided along at least three edges thereof for the passage of steam from the reservoir into the oven chamber.
In any of the above mentioned embodiments, the collector plate is sloped toward the drain.
A method of the present invention disposes of waste material in a steaming oven chamber by collecting the waste material in a collector plate disposed above a reservoir of water in the oven chamber. The waste material is conveyed from the oven chamber via a drain of the collector plate and an overfill tube disposed in the reservoir.